True Vampires
by Luutje19
Summary: Marisol Marshall, locked up in a coffin for 20 years because of Stefan Salvatore. She was about to marry Damon Salvatore, Stefan humanity was off. This is the story about a girl who lived over a 100th years as a vampire but still hasn't find that one true love. Does she wants her ex back, or date Alaric, or her best friend and shapeshifter Sam Merlotte! You read it in True vampires
1. The Salvatore Brothers

**Marisol Marshall**

Life, it's a funny thing. The next thing your are alive, and then a couple minutes later you are death. Or so you think you are death. But I am not death. Well I am in a way, but I am alive, a walking dead. A vampire, an immortal. Very fast, need blood to survive and more of that shit I tell you all more about, but I start my story with the beginning. My name is Marisol Marshall, not a typical name, but one that goes way further than just my generation. I guess I don't have a generation anymore because I am a vampire. Don't get me wrong. I love the live I've been living so far. But if you live long enough, you think you've seen it all. But guess what, your so wrong about that one. It all started with the brothers Salvatore that I met. They were so handsome and so nice to me. I lived long enough to see whats been happening to myself. I fell in love with them. Madly in love with them both. Well I am sorry, but I am not ashamed for it. You should see there faces. They are so good looking. Anyway, let's start. It all begin with one brother named Damon. He was the one true love, or well I thought he was. But like I said, let's start with the beginning of my story. Remember this, this is my story, not the one from Elena, or the doppelganger, well I am going to stop with talking and let this story begin.

**1964**

I walked down the road. The stones were so annoying under my feet. And I was such an idiot by thinking I could walk on this high heels on this rocky ground. Guess I was wrong about that. I fell. My dress was dirty from the ground. My beautiful dress my mum makes with her own hands. Sorry mum. High heels are just not my thing.

'Are you all right my lady, can I be of any assistants', a handsome guy said. He had brown almost black long hair and he was looking so good. 'Well, I think you can do something for my mr...', I started. 'Salvatore', he said. 'Salvatore', I ensured. 'Just call me Damon, I am Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you my lady', he said and he gave me his hand. I grabbed his. 'You can call me Marisol, I am Marisol Marshall', I said. 'I know, you are a Marshall, my dad always talked about your power full family', Damon said. 'Power full, he said that we are power full', I asked laughing and leaning on Damon because of my feet that hurt so bad. 'Yes, aren't you then?', Damon asked. 'No', I laughed.

_Okay that was the first time I lied to Damon, may more lies follow. I just skip a few years because you just needed to hear how I met the guy of my dreams, the rest is not that imported as the rest of the story, by the way 1946 was probably the most boring time anyway. No a couple of years later, than it became interesting. The part that I became a vampire I tell you that later. But first things first._

**1994**

This was the day that I would marry the guy that I love. Damon Salvatore. We supposed to be husband and wife by now. If that stupid brother of his didn't interfeared the wedding. He crashed it, you can say that.

'Do you Damon Salvatore take Marisol Marshall to your loving wife', the priest said. 'I do', Damon said. 'Do you promise to take care of her in good and in bad times'. 'I do', Damon said. 'And do you Marisol Marshall promise to take care of him in good days and bad days'. 'I do', I said. 'Do you take Damon Salvatore to your loving husband. 'I do', I said. 'Then you may kiss the bride and...', te priest started and before he could finish and we could kiss each other. There was Stefan Salvatore. All covered in blood. People became scared and were running away from this monster that appeared before them. I was standing in my white dress before Damon scared as hell. I may be a vampire, but hey we've got also still human feelings. (Unless you turn those off, I explain one time).

'Stefan', Damon said angry. 'I am your brother and you didn't invite me at your wedding, and all those people from the village that hate you you invite them, I am feeling a bit hurt now Damon', Stefan said as a sarcastic maniac. 'Stefan the ripper, your back I see, Klaus took a bite out of you didn't he', Damon said. I was just standing there with my dress. Felling pretty and ugly at the same time. Also scared was one of the feelings. If Stefan was in his rapper fase that we were all in grave danger. Damon was a bad ass, but he was bad with a goal. To safe me, several times actually. 'Were is the speak now or forever silence part', Stefan said. 'It's not here, because no one has something against our wedding but you I guess', Damon said and he was making himself ready for battle. A battle against his brother.


	2. Up-Side-Down

**Marisol Marshall**

Weddings. It's like a funaral, well mine was. 'You were always there for me, why can't you be there for me now', Stefan said. He was a bit covered in blood and I was starting to smell all the human blood all around me and I started to go nuts again. In a rage I was killing people and sometimes just for fun, but since I've met Damon I haven't done it in a long time. 'Stefan, what are you doing, Stefan no!', Damon screamed. The last thing I saw was Stefan coming towards me very vampire fast and he broke my neck.

When I woke up I was laying in a coffin and I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time. Cold, alone and betrayed at the same time, in my white dress in a coffin on my own wedding day. You are not going to believe that. The reason why I was so cold was because I was laying in a coffin that's about to go under water. Vampires don't like the water very much. Long story. Don't really know why. I was in panic. How did I came out of the coffin. Simple, I didn't. I died, again. I was laying in a coma for 20 years and when I woke up, I was still in the coffin, but in a different town. But I didn't knew that when I was laying there.

**Present Day**

This town was called Mystic Falls. I found that out while I was laying in my coffin. I heard a couple of people talking and I was screaming. 'Let me out, let me out!' I was hungry and thirsty, most of all I needed blood and I needed to find Damon, marry him. After all, it was just yesterday that I was going to marry him. He must be looking for me. But if I was in a different town then Las Vegas. We moved from Mystic Falls to Las Vegas for a while, because Mystic Falls was having an eye on vampires and we didn't 'like that so we went for the town that was far away from Mystic Falls and had a night live you could enjoy. Nobody would watch when you were a vampire, because there were more weird people there who thought they were, but actually they weren't. I know, complicated. I am a complicated woman, but maybe that's why Damon loves me.

My help call finally was ensured after two hours of screaming, or at least I thought it were two hours. 'Oh my god miss are you all right?', the traveler said. 'Does it look likes she's all right, what's your name, then we can take you to the hospital, how long have you been in there', the other said. 'I have no idea, depends on what year it is, the last thing that I knew was that I was going to marry my greatest love Damon and then somebody snapped my neck and it still hurts, well what year is it?', I asked. The travelers looked at my like I was crazy. Well I guess they have a point. Someone in a wedding dress, that is obviously old and dirty in a coffin half in the water in a forest and I don't even know what year it is.

'It's 2013', the traveler said. 'What, I've been in a coffin for more then 20 years, and I am still alive', I screamed. 'I think she needs to go to a hospital, come on Alaric, let's take her to the hospital', a guy said. 'I am Alaric Saltzman, this is Ethan Wakefield', Alaric said. 'Nice to meet you my lords', I said. 'My lords, Jesus from with time are you girl', Ethan Wakefield said. 'I am from the time were they had jazz, blues and beautiful girls and boys on the dance floor, it I was living the years in the four ties and seventies, and more, it was epic, the best time of my live, wich century I am in now?', I asked. 'The 21 century miss', Alaric said. 'I guess you two know about vampires otherwise you guys wouldn't be acting like you know something', I said. 'Yes, we do know about vampires, I am a vampire hunter, but also a vampire friend', Alaric said. 'I am confused, vampire hunters were born to kill vampires, why aren't you killing me', I asked. 'Because I don't kill innocen people, I know vampires aren't innocent, because they all killed someone. But I hate killing woman', Alaric said. I laughed. 'Come on, I take you two a house fulled with vampires', Alaric said.

'What happened to you', Ethan asked when I got into the car. It was a super deluxe car. I loved it. 'Well, I was going to marry, I thought that was yesterday, because it was the last thing that I remembered. But I guess not. I was going to marry the man of my dreams, that explains the dress I am in, his name was Damon Salvatore', I said. 'Damon Salvatore you said', Alaric said. 'Yes, I just said that, do people from this time listen. 'Yes, sorry', Alaric said. 'Well then his brother Stefan came along, he was in his ripper faze', I said. 'His what', Ethan asked. 'Ripper faze, just listen, hear me out', I said. 'Fine, sorry', Ethan said. 'So he switched off his humanity. Then he becomes someone with only anger and rage inside of him', I said. 'Yes, I heard about that', Alaric said. 'Well he was going to kill me, Stefan I mean, he was against the wedding from Damon and me and he snapped my neck, when I woke up I was laying in a coffin in the water and then I couldn't breath, and then again I could. But after a couple years breathing and not breathing I was well, bleeding in and bleeding out. This time I was out, for over 20 years', I said. 'Jesus, that's hard I believe', Alaric said. 'Thank you guys so much for saving me, but now you know about vampires, you must know that I need human blood to feed now, because I am weak', I said. 'We know, that's why we bring you to the Salvatore manor', Alaric said.

The Salvatore manor, how many times did I saw that house from the inside and the outside. It was a beautiful old house with a lot of memories from Damon and I. 'We have a guest boys, someone you all know', Alaric said. 'A guest, well I bet it's Elena again, she forget her purse...', Damons stopped breating. He saw me and I saw him. 'Damon', I whispered. 'Marisol', he whispered back. 'Who is our special guest my dear friends'. It was Stefan who said that. I was looking at him as he was sticking true the ground. 'Holy shit, Marisol', he said. 'Stefan', I said a little less enthusiastic.


	3. New Age

**Damon Salvatore**

I never thought I ever saw her again. Alive. The last time was that we were getting married. Stefan snapped her neck and put her in a coffin and I never found it and later when Stefan turned his humanity switch on again and he could feel love (That's how he met Elena, more of that later) he forgat to mention were my one true love was. I never forgot her, she was everywhere I went. I looked for her but after 15 years of a broken heart and hate against my brother, I stopped looking and I just thought that she was dead. Killed by my own brother. I can imagine how she must be feeling right now. She's standing before me with her white dress that she wear on our wedding. She was dirty but beautiful at the same time. Her beautiful black hair was still the same. Like I said, dirty, but who cares. She was standing before me.

She walked towards me. 'Damon', she said. And then she slapped me in the face and did the same with Stefan. 'Both of you, you are such assholes, never tried to look for me, never found me, Stefan, you killed me, I was in a coma for 20 years, until these guys found me and I was in Mystic Falls again! 20 years and I still remembering the day from our wedding like it was yesterday, Stefan you were jealous on your brother, because he had everything you wanted to have. Love, so you just snapped my neck and turned your humanity switch off, and who is that girl you are with, oh whatever your name is, you are looking exactly like Katherine, are you Katherine Pierce, please Stefan you are not falling for this shit again right, or is she a doppelganger', Marisol said angry. 'Mari don't be mad please', I said. 'Don't be mad, I think I deserve to be mad today and the day after and the whole week, I deserve to be mad my entire life, at you and especially you Stefan, you were the screwed up one when I met you, you were jealous of me, at us, please tell me you at least tried to kill him', Marisol asked me. 'Believe me, he did that's why he stayed in Mystic Falls to irritate me and to steal the thing I love the most, this is Elena Gilbert btw', Stefan said. 'Hai Elena nice to meet you, all though I met your doppelganger and she wasn't that nice, so I really don't know what to expect from you', Marisol said. 'Mari, look, how about you get changed, because I guess you have to be tired of in this wedding dress for 20 years and then we are giving you a room in this house and you can stay here for a while, if you like', I said.

**Marisol Marshall**

'What makes you think that I want to stay here in the Salvatore manor', I said. 'Well, it's the one thing you know that is safe', Damon said. 'You've got a point, fine, I stay here for now, but I don't know if I stay here any longer then I have to', I said. 'Fine, we look at that later, I bet you change your plan if you can meet my new awesomeness and learn how to take revenge on Stefan here', Damon said. 'Damon', Elena said suddenly. 'What, how would you feel if you were in a coffin for 20 years and all you can remember as the last day is your wedding that didn't happened and the brother is snapping your neck', Damon said. 'If that's supposed to feel better than you are so wrong about that', I said. 'I think I have some cloths from woman who well, stayed the night', Damon said. 'Safe me the details, I go take a shower', I said. 'Can I join', Damon said. 'It's not 20 years ago Damon', I said. 'What and you don't love me anymore, if our wedding day is all you can remember, than you must still love me', Damon said. 'Oh I do love you, still, just not the way it was before and I still hate you for you not being able to find me, so if you just shut the hell up than I can go shower on my own and after that I am going to get to know your new friend Elena Gilbert, if that's all right with you Elena', I asked. 'It's fine by me', Elena said. 'Cool, did you hear that, it's fine by her, so I guess I don't need you anymore for today', I said. I saw Stefan smiling. 'You don't have to smile about that Stefan, after all I hate you more then I hate your brother', I said. 'Wait a minute, you hate me, less then a minute ago you said you still loved me, I am completely lost now', Damon said. 'That's because of your ego', I said.

Alaric and Ethan laughed. 'Look, I will find another place to stay if it's to much to ask for me to have a quet shower', I said. 'You can stay at my place if you want, it's not that big as this house, but I have a perfectly good couch for you to sleep on', Alaric said. 'See, I've got my offer already, Elena, I guess we meet later, I will see you around sometimes, because I am not planning on leaving Mystic Falls for now', I said.

I stepped into the car with Alaric. His friend stepped in his own car and drove behind us but he took the exit way before ours. 'You must be tired after all this years of sleeping', Alaric teased me. I smiled at him. I liked Alaric. He might be a vampire hunter, but I liked him. 'Actually I think I have enough for today', I said. 'Guess you are right, I think after 20 years of sleeping you have a lot to take in, I mean your boyfriend, or ex is in love with his brothers girl', Alaric started. 'Wait, he's in love with Elena', I asked. 'Yes he is in love with her, couldn't you see the look on his face when he looks at her', Alaric said. 'I guess 20 years is a lot to miss someone and a lot has happened when I was gone', I said. 'Do you still love Damon, I mean I don't know how it's possible, because I hate the guy, but do you still love him?', Alaric said. 'I guess I don't know that yet, I still have to find out', I said. I was under the shower and it felt so good. 'You have some nice shower by the way', I said. 'Thanks, I like it to', Alaric said. 'Do you have a shirt for me that I can sleep in?', I asked. 'Yes of course, it's hanging over the sink', Alaric said. 'Thank you, you are being so kind to me, you saved my life', I said. I was coming out of the shower with a towel that covered my body. 'I realized that I never got a chance to say thank you for saving my life', I said. 'You are welcome', Alaric said. 'I explain tomorrow what happened between Damon and I, but for now, I am going to sleep, even though I did sleep for 20 years, but first I really need some blood', I said. 'Oh I've got some, you have Damon to thank for that', Alaric said. 'Is he coming over here a lot?', I asked. 'Yes, exactly', Alaric said. 'Thank you so much, human blood, how do you drink human blood without killing one', I asked. 'Hospitals', Alaric said. 'Good one, 20 years back I didn't thought about going to the blood bank', I said. 'No probably not, but I hope it's enough for now', Alaric asked. 'It is, thank you again for making me stronger, now I can get my powers back', I said. 'Powers?', Alaric said. 'Yes, Damon hasn't told that his girlfriend, or ex girlfriend was a powerful vampire who could do everything with nature, I can move things with my mind, set fire whenever I want, if there is water nearby then I can make waves that will kill you, and believe me if I say that vampires don't like the water, and if I am standing on earth I can raise the ground and do whatever I want with it', I said. 'Why didn't you free yourself from the coffin then?', Alaric asked. 'Because I wasn't strong enough, I hadn't had blood for over 20 years', I said. 'Well that explains it, I hope the couch is good enough for you', Alaric said. 'It's fine for a girl who just layed in a coffin for 20 years, this is as good as a bed', I said. 'Okay, well I am in the room next to you, if you need anything, just grab it', Alaric said. 'Thank you I will', I said. 'Your welcome', Alaric said. The next thing I knew was that I was falling asleep.


	4. Blood Brothers

**Marisol Marshall**

'Goodmorning', I said to Alaric when he came in with nothing but his boxers on. I smiled at him as I was making an egg. I missed the smell of human food so much that I almost started to eat it myself again. 'I thought vampires didn't eat', Alaric said. 'We don't, we drink human blood as you know, but I thought that I make you some breakfast because you let me stay here last night', I said. 'Well you have no were to go and I was making it easyer for you', Alaric said. 'Well here is an I-appriciate-last-night-breakfast-but-don't-take-it-the-wrong-way-message', I said. Alaric laughed. 'Don't take it the wrong way?', he asked. 'Well you let a girl sleep on your couch, what does your girlfriend think of that', I said. 'I don't have a girlfriend at the moment', Alaric said. I smiled at him. 'Good', I said. 'Good', Alaric said. 'Well not good, what do you want, do you want a girlfriend', I asked. 'I don't know', Alaric said. 'Well make up your mind, girls aren't going to wait forever because you aren't sure of your business, do you want to have kids', I asked. 'I think I do', Alaric said. 'You make a great father to mine', I said. 'Do you have kids', Alaric said and he smiled as he ate breakfast. 'It's complicated, well it's not actually, it's really sad so far', I said. 'Tell me, I am a good listener', Alaric said.

'Well when Damon and I start seing each other we were still human and I got pregnant, we were over the mood with the child coming on our way, that's one of the reasons we were getting married, but during pragnancy my baby died, our baby died and I lost a lot of blood, that's why I got transfered in a vampire, Damon was turned into a vampire, Katherine turned him, he couldn't lose me so Damon made me a vampire and I wanted to be a vampire, because I felt like I wasn't ready to die yet. But then I found out who turned Damon and why, I found out about his affaire, the affaire both brothers had with Katherine Petrova, or also known as Katherine Pierce. I hated Damon for a long time. I hated him for over 50 years. Then I started to forgive him slowly and we start seing each other again, we were happy again and we were still ingaged and we were getting married. Stefan was heartbroken because of Katherine leaving him and he was shutting his humanity out, he was turning in to the ripper he was when he first became a vampire', I said. 'And that's the part were he invated your wedding and snapped your neck and put you in a coffin for 20 years leaving for dead', Alaric said. 'Exactly', I nodded. 'Jesus Christ, you had a hard time of dealing with the fact that you are a vampire isn't it', Alaric said. 'Yes, and the human instincts of love were to strong for me, I realise now that I loved Damon to much and it's maybe for the best if I stay away from him, because I am not sure if I want him back, all though I do love him very much, but I also hate him', I said. 'I can imagine', Alaric said. 'Maybe I got to meet other guys instead of Damon, I bet he has other girls', I said. 'I know he has other girls but he bites them so they can't remember him anymore and he is making them his fake girlfriends, and he plays with them, like he played with Caroline, I never forget that one, he almost killed her, we could stop him thank god', Alaric said. 'He's missing me, or her, I don't know, Damon only does things like that, or maybe he misses the other girl, Katherine Petrova', I said. I wasn't happy about Katherine at all. I hated her, she made my life and my after life an immortal hell.

'What do you want to do today?', Alaric said. 'Well I was thinking of staying here for a while, see what it gets me, I think I don't have anything left to lose at the moment, maybe I will meet someone else that steals my heart away, it's clear to me that Damon still cares about me, and I still care about him, but if I want to do something with it, that's another question. Because I hate him for not finding me in a coffin, I mean his brother put me there for 20 years', I said. 'You've got a point', Alaric said.

I walked on the street and suddenly I saw what I thought was Katherine Petrova. 'Katherine?', I asked. 'No Elena', Elena said. 'Oh hello Elena, I guess I didn't introduced myself yet, I am Marisol Marshall, Damons ex girlfriend, or girlfriend, I don't remember', I said. 'I heard your story, I am so sorry for what they put you true', Elena said. 'For what it's worth, you love Stefan, but walk away now you still can', I said. 'I can't, I tried, I love him', Elena said. 'Well, then I don't know how to help you, maybe you don't need help', I said. 'Maye you don't, maybe you do, but if you need help you just have to say it', Elena said. 'Are you always that nice to vampires, they might get the wrong idea', I said smiling to Elena. 'No, just nice to vampires who don't ripp my head off', Elena said. 'Watch out with Stefan, he snapped my neck and put me in a coffin for 20 years', I said. 'You know, that's were you are wrong, Stefan isn't like that at all when he is with me', Elena said as we walked down the street towards the Salvatore manor. 'I guess you and I are different that way', I said. Elena smiled.

'Look who is here, my favourite vampire', Damon said. 'Shut up, I didn't come here to enjoy my night with you, remember who gave you the daylightrings, both of you, it wasn't Katherina Petrova', I said. 'No it was you, if I remember correctly', Damon said. 'Look the both of you fighting like you are already a couple', Stefan said. I hit Stefan right in the face and he flew a couple meters back in the house against the windows. 'That's something I wanted to do from one day I came here', I said. Elena giggled but run towards her boyfriend to help him get up. 'Leave him Elena, he deserved it, if a man put you for 20 years in a coffin, what would you do', I said. 'Well I guess you are right about that', Damon said to me. 'Thank you, but I don't need or want your conformation', I said. 'A woman who knows what she's up to', Damon said. 'What's going on here', Alaic said when he came in with Ethan and another friend who was very handsome by the way. 'A friendly fight between to old blood haters', I said. 'Well maybe not so friendly', Stefan said when he got up. 'I hit hard, I know, I may be not older, but I didn't followed your diet of animal blood and having a killer age', I said. 'She's got a point, again I have to admit', Damon said. 'Shut the fuck up', I screamed and with both of my hands I was holding Stefan and Damon in the air. 'Give me one reason not to kill you both right now, you broke my heart, you are the one who almost killed me, why should I let you two alive and you killed all my friends', I said. 'I guess I don't have the awnsur to that question and that's up to you', Damon said. 'Powerfull nature witch', Stefan said. 'That's true!', I screamed and I threw both of the boys so hard on the ground that I could here there bones break.


	5. Supernatural Intervention

**Marisol Marshall**

I was so angry and I smashed some things that were now broken. 'Go ahead, break some things', Damon said when he got up. 'Oh believe me, I break more then a few things, after all you broke my heart and he almost killed me. You broke my heart! You slept with Katherine Petrova while you knew she was with your brother, and you were with me, I was having a difficult time with losing my baby and you turned me into a vampire, because you couldn't lose me to, you are so selfish, look what you've done to me, look what you turned me into!', I screamed. 'Look it's understandeble you are full with rage, but you need to calm down Mari', Damon said. 'You don't have the right to call me Mari anymore, that is in the past and this is the future, the future were I can't have kids, the past is that I am locked in a coffin left for dead and you had 20 years to find me and didn't succeed while your own brother locked me up! Is it to much to ask from you to ask your brother were he hid me!', I screamed. I was holding broth brothers in the air again with my powers. I smashed Stefan first at the ground against the glass and the glass went in his body. He moaned. 'Marisol, that's enough!', Elena yelled. 'No Elena, you don't understand, this is just the beginning', I said and I smashed Damon true a door and the door broke in a couple of pieces. 'You think you know what it's like to be or get hurt, well you don't, you have no idea how it feels to be betrayed by your one true love you thought you spend a human life with, not knowing that he turned you into a bloody vampire!', I screamed.

'Marisol, please things get out of control, you don't want to lose it', Alaric said. I was breathing easyer and more calm when he spoke. 'Maybe your right and we had enough for today', I said gasping for air. 'Let's go, I don't want to look at them at least for today, well Elena, I think you now know a bit more of me and were I am capeble off', I said. 'Your a witch', Elena said. 'Not exactly, I am natures balance', I said. 'Natures balance, if this is what you call balance, well then I guess I am lost', Elena. 'Meaning your out of balance', I said. Elena smiled.

'Are you all right?', Alaric asked when we got back in the car. 'Yes, I am fine', I said. 'You don't look fine', Alaric said. 'That's because for the first time in years I was heartbroken because of Damon', I said and I suddenly started sobbing. 'Hey, sssh, everything is going to be all right', Alaric said. We went back to his apartment. 'I go shower', I said. 'Okay', Alaric said. 'Alaric, can you maybe grabb a towel for me?', I asked. 'Of course', Alaric said and he came and grabbed me a towel. He was standing right in front of me and only now I see how good looking he is. He looked at my body. 'Like what you see', I said and I was taking the towal away from him and covered my body. 'Yes', Alaric sighted. 'Don't even think about it', I said. 'I wouldn't dare', Alaric said. 'Good for you, I am going to sleep, I am tired, even the balance of nature gets tired', I said. Alaric laughed. 'Have a great night of sleep', he said. 'Same', I said.

The next morning Alaric was making breakfast. 'Hmm it smells good', I said. 'You do eat human food right?', Alaric asked. 'Yes, I do, and I love human food, it's such a waste not to eat it, we vampires don't get fat, how cool is that', I said. 'Very', Alaric said and he gave me eggs with bacon and bread. 'Thank you, do you not want anything?', I asked. 'No it's okay, we humans do get fat', Alaric said. I laughed.

'Alaric', I started. 'Hmmm', he said. 'What's your sad story, I've told you mine, now you have to tell yours', I said. 'What makes you think I have one?', Alaric asked. 'Please, I can see it in your eyes, your sorrow about a woman you really loved, she was your soulmate and yet you two were so different', I said. 'How do you know that', Alaric said. 'I told you, I can see, people look but don't see, vampires do it differently', I said. 'Well you should write a book about that', Alaric said. 'Actually I am doing that as we speak', I said. 'Really do you write', Alaric said. 'Yes I do, under different names of course, I don't want people to know who I am, I am like an anonymous writer and I love what I do, I write history, fantasy, children books, scripts for movies, I actually did Interview with the Vampire', I said. 'Really that's so cool, and you got Brad Pitt in the lead', Alaric said. 'He did it without me forcing him to do it', I said. 'Cool', Alaric said. 'But don't start about something else, what's your story', I said.

'My wife is missing for over a year now, I believe she was taken by a vampire, but no one believed me and I don't care because I believe it. One of the reasons that I am a believer is that I know Damon and Stefan for a fact. My wife and I were really close, Isobel was her name', Alaric said. I listend. 'Is she the one who gave you that ring', I asked. 'Yes, she did, she was a nightperson and I was a morning person, she stood up working in the night typing on her laptop while I was trying to get her into bed, not the wrong way, I was just getting her to sleep, or at least I wanted to. But mostley I was to tired myself to ask her long enough if she came back to bed until she did', Alaric said. 'You loved Isobel very much did you', I said. 'I still do, and I still don't believe that she's gone, she would have left a note or was found if she was dead or well going to kill herself', Alaric said. 'I am so sorry Alaric, but I don't think she's coming back, after a year it's pretty wear that people come back', I said. 'I know, but I haved moved on, against my own will I guess, I met woman and just a couple of days ago I met a beautiful woman who is a vampire', Alaric said. I laughed. 'You make me shy', I said. 'Don't be, you are way to pretty to be shy', Alaric said. 'Don't flirt with me, because it's not working', I said giggling. 'Oh know it's not working, really', Alaric said and he stood before me and tickled me and I couldn't stop laughing. He fell on me and our faces were really close. And then his lips touched mine. I loved it. For the first time I didn't thought about all the bad things that happened to me leightly, but I thought about here and now. About a vampire hunter who is really sexy is kissing me and the moment was consuming me. I felt great after the kiss and Alaric did to. 'Wow, a vampire hunter who kissed a vampire', Alaric said. 'You took the words right out of my mouth', I said. I helped him get up. 'All right, let me ask you formally on a date tonight', Alaric said. 'A date date', I asked. 'Yes, there is a ball in Mystic Falls at the councail, it's really something to laugh out, but they are trying to remove vampires from this town, not really working though', Alaric said. I laughed. 'No you just got someone into town', Alaric said. 'Well do you want to come with me to the ball?', Alaric asked. 'Yes I do', I said. 'Great, then I see you there?', Alaric said. 'I see you there', I said and I smiled at him.


	6. The Council

**Marisol Marshall**

I had a beautiful dress on (not my weddingdress). I bought it at a store that had gala dresses and I saw this one and I fell in love with it. Thank god money wasn't a problem for me. My parents were rich and I never needed that much money to buy stuff, a privilege of being a vampire. My dress was black with red sparkling glitters on it. It was beautiful. It was a wide dress and I had a no trouble walking in it. Elena went to the ball as well, with Stefan. Elena and I decided to go together to meet our boyfriends.

'You are looking amazing', Elena said. 'You don't look as bad yourself', I said and I looked at Elena. She had also a black wide dress with golden stripes and they were shining in the moonlight. I remembered the place. I was here a couple 100th years back with Damon and Stefan to sighn up to be a part of the council. To murder vampires and banish them out of this town. Now look at me, I am a vampire, one who bites and kills. 'What's the matter?', Elena asked. 'Nothing', I said. I lied, but who cares, I was here for an amazing night with Alaric Saltzman. 'With who do you go actually, Damon?', Elena asked suddenly. 'No way, I am going with Alaric', I said. 'Oh okay', Elena said. 'Whad does that mean, "oh, okay", I said. 'Nothing', Elena said and now I've got the feeling we both lied and we both don't want to admit it.

'Wow, you are looking beautiful', Alaric said and he let me make a turn. 'You don't look evil, you are nothing like I imagined of a vampire hunter', I said. 'Was that a compliment?', Alaric asked. 'Eh that's up to you to decide', I said. 'Let's get you inside', Alaric said.

The ball room was beautiful. I looked around and I saw Stefan and Elena dancing and I saw Damon in his suite. He was looking handsome like always when he played dress up. 'May I have this dance from you', Alaric said. 'You may', I said. We danced until his feet hurt. I as a vampire don't hurt my feet, unless someone is hitting me with wooden stick.

I went upstairs to find the toilet and I was I saw Damon. 'Truce', Damon asked quick before I hit him again. 'Fine, truce', I said. 'Look around, does that seem formiliar to you to', Damon asked. 'Yes, did you find the list of the first members of the council?', I asked. 'I did', Damon said and I followed him into a room with all old stuff hanging on the walls. Included the list. 'The first members are we', Damon said and he smiled.

Marisol Marshall  
Damon Salvatore  
Stefan Salvatore  
Honoria Fell  
Guiseppe Salvatore  
Johnathan Gilbert  
Richard Lockwood

'There is a whole different people now', I said. 'Yes and we are a part of it, still we always pretent that Damon and Stefan are our parents parents, blahblahblah', Damon said. I laughed. 'Cood idea, but when someone is doing a background check on me and finds out that I am not who they think I am and they found out that I am a biting monster', I said. 'Biting monster, please don't be so dramatic, your more than that', Damon said. 'Spare me your syphatic thoughts', I said. 'No good', Damon said. 'Not yet', I said. 'What are you guys doing here?', Alaric asked. 'Well we are looking at the members of the council, look at this', I said and I pointed at the list. 'You guys are on it', Alaric said. 'Yes we are, isn't it cool', I said. 'Interesting you guys are a part of a group that was hunting vampires and all of you became one', Alaric said. 'Yeah, I guess it became a bit of a problem when the council saw Stefan got killed by his own father and that when he supposed to be dead he wasn't', Damon said. 'Well Marisol, can you share another dance with me or do you want to stare at that old dusty paper', Alaric said.

'You are so jealouse back there', I said. 'Hell yah, your boyfriend and you sharing an aging moment from over a hundred years ago', Alaric said. 'It's cute, that means you care about me', I said. 'I do care about you', Alaric said, after all I am your life saver. 'You are, I said. 'What about your boyfriend over there', Alaric asked. 'Please you keep calling him my boyfriend, but you don't understand, he's my ex. Do you really think that I am taking him back after all he's done to me, he and his brother!', I said. 'Good', Alaric said. 'What, that he's my ex...', I started. 'No that you are single', Alaric said. His lips touched mine.

He undressed me as soon as we came home. His place was a mess since I moved in. He kissed me all over my body and I giggled a bit. He put me softly on his bed and we still kept kissing. We made love and that was one other thing of vampires having sex, our emotions are hightend, so we feel it so much more when we have sex than humans. For what it's worth, you did a pretty good job after laying dead in a coffin for 20 years', Alaric said. 'Shut up', I said laughing. I kissed him. 'I think it's official, now I can call you my girlfriend', Alaric said. I smiled at him. 'I guess I can say that you are my boyfriend', I said.


	7. Mystic Killer

**Damon Salvatore**

'Look brother, she doesn't want you back, understand that for once', Stefan said. He looked me in the eye and said it right in my face. 'But we just got her back and I thought that in her eyes our last day was our wedding day and now she's heading off with some guy she just met', I said. 'You screwed her over with Katherine, I can only imagine what she's been going true', Stefan said. 'Look Stefan, if you want to be sympathetic don't be it with m', I said.

**Stefan Salvatore**

My brother was not a bad boy, all though he acts like one. But I guess in a way I understand. I hadn't make it any easy er for him. First I made him drink blood so he could be a vampire, only because I wasn't able to lose him. He met a wonderful woman were he could be himself with. I met Klaus a cold bloody killer who toughed me how to switch off my humanity. Bad choice. I met Lexi, a great girl who showed me that there is still life after I turned my humanity back on. And living with the guilt again. I killed our father. And I am still paying for it every day on this earth. But back to the fact that I turned Damon into a vampire because I couldn't lose him. A couple years later he does the same thing to his girlfriend almost wife that was pregnant from him and he screwed Katherine in the mean time. She forgives him and they got married anyway. Then there is me, screwing the wedding up, I am so sorry that that's what I've done and mostly I am sorry that I put Marisol in a coffin without knowing were she is when I turned my humanity on again. You can safely say that I screwed up big time. Now I am the one who has a girl, Elena Gilbert, she's beautiful, smart and independent woman who lost her parents in a car crash and I saved her life back then. Those were the good times. Me and Elena, that's all I lived for, and now is Damon here again, to screw up my life, but in a way I understand why. It's not entirely his fault from all of this.

**Elena Gilbert**

_Dear diarie,_

_Is it possible to love someone with all your heart and still have your doubts on the way he's living. I love Stefan, but he's a vampire and he drinks blood. Not human blood though, animal blood. It's like a special diet for vampires that's hard to continue with. I am proud of him, proud of Stefan what he has done so far. He showed himself to me, what he really is, who he is, and also the other way around. I showed him who I am and what I stand for. I only stand for our love together. Our love is so strong, but he seems so far away sometimes, especially when he's talking to that girl Marisol. Marisol is really nice, she is so mad at Damon and Stefan and I sure do understand why, short story, Stefan did this. He screwed up her wedding, put her in a coffin and left her there for 20 years, Damon did, he screwed Katherine Petrova while he was with Marisol and that while Marisol was pregnant, Marisol lost their child and Damon made her a vampire because he was selfish not to be able to live without her. Guess we have all our ups and downs these days. Rumour is that there is a killer on the lose in Mystic Falls, but in reality it's just Damon, all though he says he didn't do it, so if he didn't who did? We have to find out before anyone else gets killed._

**Alaric Saltzman**

There she was next to me in my bed. The most beautiful woman named Marisol Marshall and she was a vampire. So weird that I want to rip her head of but still love her. She's balance of nature, who would have thought that. Damon is really stupid letting this girl go. Now I have her and I am never going to let go of her. Damon and I have that in comment.

'Look who is awake', Marisol said moaning and she turned her face around so she could see me. 'Hello sleeping beauty', I said. She kissed me. Her lips were soft and kind to me. So were mine to her. 'Last night was great', she said. 'For me to', I said. I was really proud that she found last night great, because I had no idea how vampires felt about making love with a human. She was a special one. She borrowed a shirt from me and walked half naked true the house and I find it sexy. It was weekend thank god and no things to do on our list, except maybe find a killer on the lose here in Mystic Falls. According to Damon, he isn't the one who's killing, according to Stefan he speaks the truth because Damon always says proudly that he killed someone. We both enjoyed our weekend together and we having trouble getting our normal routine back.


	8. Dawn Or Dark

**Nathan Wakefield**

Nobody knows me, the real me at least. They think they know me but they don't. Only Marisol knows me, only she forgat it, or she doesn't want to know me anymore, I really don't know what's going on with her. I fell in love with her before she loved Damon. I was a vampire who was obsessed with her. But I know that memories fade away as a human when you become a vampire. We were both humans when we were friends and she was locked in a coffin for 20 years. So I guess I can understand it a bit. Not that I like that she is now with my best friend Alaric Saltzman. I really hate him because of that. Only he doesn't know. When she was human we hang out a couple times. We were so in love but wouldn't admit it to ourselves, well at least she wouldn't. I think that I got dumped a few times (as a friend) Never thought that I was having de time of my life as a vampire and had to watch how my best friend is heading off with another guy, was pregnant, failed and I was there for her when Damon had the affair with that whore Katherine Petrova. Now she doesn't know who I am, is that a thing to worry about? Yes for me it is. I miss her, I miss my best friend.

'Hey Nathan how are you', Alaric said when he knocked on my door after kissing my best friend goodbye. 'Hey you can come in to if you want', I said to Marisol. 'Oh no it's okay, you guys go to boy stuff, I see you later', she said to Alaric. 'Bye Nathan', she said. 'Look, tell me, how do you know her, my girlfriend I mean', Alaric said. I explained it to him and he was not even angry but understood it. That's what bothering me. I mean I was jealouse at my best friend while he doesn't even know what I am jealouse at. 'Look I don't mind you being a little jealouse as long as you are happy for me, because I would have feel the same thing for you', Alaric said. "He has a point I thought", I thought by myself. 'Okay fine', I said. 'Okay', Alaric said. After that there was a really big silence between us. 'Just come with us we have a party at the Salvatore manor, Stefan, Damon and Elena are sendint invitations to Caroline, Ethan, Tyler, me, my girlfriend, and a lot more people then we know', Alaric said. 'Okay I'll be there', I said.

**Marisol Marshall**

'How is it going with the party?', I asked. 'Good, are you and your boyfriend coming to', Elena asked. 'Yes of course, I am not organizing a party and then stay away', I said. 'Haha, you've got a good point there', Elena said.

The party was all I needed. Alaric was there and I was enjoying myself with him. He was dancing around me. He was putting his hands on my waste and was turning me around like a real gentleman would do. Then suddenly Damon was there. He apparently stole me away from Alaric. 'If I may', Damon said and he didn't wait for a no awnsur and turned me around. 'I don't know what you want anymore', Damon said. 'Sorry?', I asked surprised. 'You are here, but you aren't', Damon said. 'What did you expect from me Damon, I wasn't going to run back to you as soon as I realised that the only thing that I remembered from the past 20 years is our wedding day, I also remember the bad things that happened', I said. 'I never thought you were hooking up with another man', Damon said. 'Why not', I asked. 'Because we were together for over a century', Damon said. 'Make sense that you think that, but I don't feel the same way you do anymore', I said. 'How do you want to make things better between us then?', I asked. 'For starters, I want to see you more', Damon said. 'And what if I don't want to see you anymore', I asked. 'Is that what you want', Damon asked. 'I don't know what I want, but I do know what I want a bit. I want to have a little time', I said. 'Time', Damon said. 'I know that I have the time of the world because of the whole vampire thing', I said. 'I know, but all I need is one date', Damon said. 'A date, you know I am with Alaric right', I said. 'Yeah but come on Mari, a human a mortal, you deserve better', Damon said. 'That is not up to you', I said. 'Sorry, I was out of line, please Mari, all I am asking is one date', Damon asked. 'The awnsur is no', I said and I was walking towards Alaric and left a dissapointed Damon behind.

'You realized that he is really mad now or dissapointed and Damon dissapointed is not something you must think lightly off', Alaric said. 'Were you listening', I asked. 'She did, for me', Alaric said and he pointed to Caroline who looked quilty. Caroline was also a vampire, a new one, Katherine killed her and didn't knew that she was a vampire. 'And did I past the test', I asked and I looked him deep in the eys. 'You are, and that's why I love you', Alaric said. 'I love you to', I said and we kissed before Damons eyes, who I was sure, looking at us.

When we got home Alaric and I made love on his bed and I was really happy to be with him. I giggled when he tickled me. 'Stop it', I said and I laughed. 'Never, unless you grave for mercy', Alaric said. 'Okay mercy please', I said. I kissed him in his neck. Suddenly I was hungry and I saw his neck. I pushed myself away against the wall, very fast. 'What's the matter', Alaric asked. 'Nothing', I said. I walked towards the fridge and I was getting a drink of fresh blood. I was strong again. 'Sorry I hadn't anything to drink for 3 days', I said. 'I understand', Alaric said. I jumped on the bed and was playing with Alarics sweet lips. 'I love you', I said. 'I love you to', Alaric said.

We woke up in late in the morning. To late. Alaric had to be at school already, to teach history. 'Shit', he said. 'What's the matter?', I asked. 'I am late', Alaric said. 'Can I go walk you to your work?', I asked. 'Yes, but we have to hurry, I had to be there already. I can be there in 15 min', Alaric said. 'I can do it faster, I said. 'Okay can you carry me then', Alaric said. 'No problem', I said. 'It was a joke, but okay', Alaric said. 'I will do anything for you', I said and I kissed him.

'Hold on', I said and I was carrying him and went really fast and we were at the school in one minute. 'Wow, I must have a record now', Alaric said as we stand before his class. 'Good luck today', I said and I kissed him maybe a little to long, because the students were coming in already. 'Mr. Saltzman your girlfriend', a guy with blond hair was saying. He and his body were looking really good for a guy of his age. 'I am Matt Donovan and this is Tyler Lockwood', Matt said. 'Nice to meet you, I am going now, because I disturb your class, see you tonight', I said to Alaric.

**Alaric Saltzman**

'Your girlfriend Rick?', Matt asked. 'Yes she is', I said. 'She's hot', Tyler said. 'Keep your paws of her mr. Lockwood', I said and I laughed. 'I wouldn't dare', Tyler said. Elena and Caroline were chatting with Bonnie Bennett. But other then that evryone was staring at me and smiling at the same time. Well at least the girls. Suddenly I had to laugh. 'What's the matter Rick?', Caroline asked. 'Nothing Caroline, I just , no never mind', I said. I was imberresed for myself at the moment.

**Marisol Marshall**

I was smiling the whole day and I was looking all happy and without knowing were I was going I walked into the Salvatore Manor. There was Damon. The only way how that was possible is if we both used our powers. I guess my power was love for Alaric and his power was I don't know what his power was anymore. 'Looks like we are stuck together anyway', Damon said when he opened the door. 'Why', I asked. 'Because we are going on a tripp, Stefan is at school with Elena and so is your boyfriend, that only leaves us, because Nathan Wakefield is at work', Damon said. 'Great, and why are we going on a trip?', I asked. 'Because we are hunting Originals', Damon said. 'Sorry what?', I asked. 'The first born vampires, come on I thought you know that', Damon said. 'No', I said. 'Well then you know it now, we are going with my car so I drive', Damon said. 'So you have the power great, I have to leave a message to Alaric to let him know what we are going to do', I said. 'Not a good idea', Damon said and he grabbed his car keys. 'Why not, Alaric and I don't have secrets for each other, you should know if you are in my head', I said. 'Well let's go', Damon said. 'Do you even know were to start', I asked. 'We are going to Augusta', Damon said. 'Great the city with my least favourite music', I said.


	9. Original Vampires

**Marisol Marshall**

Going on a trip with your ex is not really the best thing in the world. 'So things are going well with you and Alaric', Damon said. 'Wonderful, now shut your mouth, I don't want to hear you, I didn't want to be here in the same car with you, so the least thing what you can do for me is shut the hell up', I said and I was putting my headphone on and started my own music. Elena showed me what this is and it was actually really handy and quiet fun.

Along the way we had car trouble. Unafortunatly Damon had no idea about cars and neither did I. 'You are a man, you suppose to have ideas about how to fix a demn car, I just can't believe that I am stupid enough to fall in love with you', I said. 'What, because I don't know how to fix cars?', Damon said and now he was mad to. 'You wanted this trip, I didn't asked for it, now Alaric wonders were I got to and I miss him already, yes, I miss him, you can look at me like that, but it wouldn't make a difference', I said. 'Fine', Damon said. 'Fine', I repeated. 'Are you guys in trouble?', a voice suddenly came up to us. I was looking at a dog and then it was a human being. But I must have imagened it all. 'Yes, we have, this stupid asshole doesn't know how to fix it', I said. 'I am Sam Merlotte', he said. 'Marisol Marshall', I said. 'No way, you are the girl who was locked fot 20 years in a coffin', Sam said. 'That's me', I said. I nodded ad Damon. 'He was the guy that I was in love with and he turned me into this non living and non breathing creature plus balance of nature thing, plus his brother Stefan Salvatore locked me up in a coffin when he switched off his humanity and he had an affair with Katherine Petrova, couldn't lose me, but did it anyway, more ways then one, I am just a month back in the normal live again and I am starting to fit in just fine, until this asshole took me on a trip to Augusta and the car broke down', I said. 'You tell this to strangers, I think I am going to feed myself now, I am hungry and I am sick of listening to this story that I heard for more then a month I believe', Damon said. 'You weren't the one locked up in a coffin for 20 demn years', I said.

'Sounds to me you had a lot to deal with', Sam said while he was working on Damons car. 'I have unafortunatly, and I hate the fact that I am not with my boyfriend now, I am just hunting some Original vampires down and I don't even know what or who they are, I just want to go home now', I sighted. 'Original vampires?', Sam asked. 'Yes, you know there is a family that were the first born vampires on earth who made all of us, if you kill one of those I'll bet you kill an entire line of vampires that they created and they created and well you know', I said. 'Yeah I understand, but are you here to kill them?', Sam said. 'No, I can't kill anyone unless I absolutly have to, balance of nature remember', I said. 'Right, that must be hard thinking about balance the whole time', Sam asked. 'It is, it sucks, but you have great powers and nobody wants to mess with me because of them, so I am safe forever', I said. 'That must be a great feeling', Sam said. 'It is', I awnsured. 'Were do you live?', I asked. 'Not here if that's what you are asking, no I live in a town far away from here, I live in Mystic Falls, Fells Church, do you know that', Sam asked. 'I live there to, how come that I don't know you', I asked. 'I don't know, I guess we never run into each other, wich school did you go to?', Sam asked. 'Not in Mystic Falls if that's what you are asking', I said. 'So you said you want to go home, I can give you a lift if your ex over there wants to keep driving towards a place you don't even know', Sam asked. 'I would love to', I said.

'Yo Damon, Damon I know you can here me', I said. I listened very carefull to the darkest sounds of the woods in the abanded way we were. 'DAMON!', I screamed. 'Be carefull, you don't want to wake things up', Sam said. 'I don't care, I am the strongest vampire here', I said. 'Right, I forgat', Sam said. Damon came out of the woods and he was covered in blood. 'What I was hungry', he said. 'I had enough of this trip, Sam lives in Mystic Falls to and I am going home with him, you drive yourself to those Original vampires', I said. 'Fine suit yourself', Damon said. 'Just know I hate you', I said to Damon. 'Ooooh is that the last thing you want to say to me, I can die you know', Damon said. 'You live', I said and I stepped into Sams car. 'Mystic Falls, I am going home', I said outloud.

Sam and I drove turns. We stopped at a motel because we were both tired. I was sleeping next to Sam in one bed, but I didn't mind and he didn't because we both knew it didn't mean anything. The next morning we drove closer to Mystic Falls. 'Were are you from?', I asked. 'Louisiana, your turn', he said. 'I am original from the coolest town in the whole world, well for vampires, I am from Nevada, Las Vegas', I said proudly. 'Okay that is cool, I always wanted to go there', Sam said. 'Well let me take you sometime, I still own a house there, not that I go often', I said. 'Really you would do that for me', Sam said. 'Sure', I said. We stopped at Alarics house. 'This is it, this is were I need to be, thank you so much Sam, I would love to meet with you again if that's all right with you', I said. 'I would love to, how about tomorrow?', Sam asked. 'Tomorrow it is, what time should I pick you up', Sam asked. 'How about eight', I said. 'Works for me', Sam said. 'Can I introduce you to my boyfriend', I asked. 'Yeah sure', Sam said.

'Marisol, I was worried about you the only call I had was when you were with Damon on your way to hunt Original vampires', Alaric said. 'Well, I've changed my mind when Damon was being an asshole and the car broke, Sam was kind enough to fix the car and drive me home and Damon is still hunting, and I couldn't care less if he does that all by himself', I said and I hugged Alaric. 'Hey are you okay', Alaric asked. 'I am fine, I just missed you that's all', I said. 'Okay, well who's your friend', Alaric asked. 'This is Sam Merlott, he is the one kind enough to drive me home to Mystic Falls, to you', I said. 'Thanks Sam, for taking care of my girl for me', Alaric said. 'Oh it's okay man, nice to meet you by the way', he said. 'Same', Alaric said. 'Well it looks like you two have a lot to catch up and I better go to my own house here in Mystic Falls', Sam said. 'You live in Mystic Falls, why didn't I see you', Alaric asked. 'Yeah weird right, I asked the same thing', I said. 'Well, nice to meet you Marisol, Alaric, I see you tomorrow night Marisol', Sam said. 'Yeah see you than Sam.

'Thank God your home, thank him to for Sam by the way, he was a nice guy', Alaric said when he kissed me. 'He is, I am inviting him to the Grill tomorrow, for a coffee or a diner, that's the least I can do for him after he drove me all the way here and payed for the motel', I said. 'You stayed in a motel?', Alaric asked. 'Don't worry, nothing happened, you are the only one for me remember', I said. 'I am not worried about that at all', Alaric said. 'Really not a little worried, well this vampire chick doesn't leave you until you die', I said and I kissed him on his lips and he kissed me right back. 'I am tired, I should go to bed try to get some rest and sleep before the morning, I am absolutly not worried about Damon not coming back at all', I said. 'If you say so, it sounds to me like you are', Alaric said. 'Don't be jealouse, it doesn't suits you and I am to tired to react, so it's not fair play', I said. I fell asleep imidiatly.


	10. Merlotte's

**Sam Merlotte**

When I first saw her with Damon I was in love with her imidiatly. I absolutly loved her. My name is Sam Merlotte, I own a bar in Mystic Falls named Merlotte's, hor original. Vampires come to that bar not that often, they go to the Mystic Grill, that's my enemy, when they make money I am getting more broke. Because when people are sitting at the Mystic Grill, they don't sit here. I am open at night, that's the only difference, I am open until 02:30 then I am going to sleep and I sleep until late morning. It sucks that I didn't run into Marisol earlyer. Because I known her since she was a little girl, but she can't remember me at all, we were in our human lives back then. Difference, I am a shapeshifter, she is a human. I can transfer into a animal, a dog is my favourite. Dogs aren't getting hurt by humans or vampires, people think that dogs are cute ant the don't do anything to hurt you unless you hurt them. So I am as a dog kind a cute as a human maybe a little less cute.

'Sam are you okay?', Sookie asked. 'What yeah I am fine', I said. I looked at Sookie. There was a time when I was completly in love with her and I tried to get her but she run off with that vampire Bill Compton. That I think is a nice guy, but I never going to admit that so just don't ask me. 'Who did you meet last night?', Sookie asked. 'Why?', I asked. 'Because I am curious', Sookie said. 'What you can read my mind, read it then', I said. 'No, I don't like to read your mind, I don't like reading the minds of people, you know', Sookie said. 'Fine, I was with Marisol last night, Marisol Marshall', I said. 'What, one of the oldest vampires and she is the balance of nature, you sure know how to pick them right', Sookie said. I laughed. 'I sure do', I said. 'Look Sam, you know her since she was a kid, down side is, she doesn't remember you because she is a vampire, that's like a new live and then you forget about your old live, I bet she doesn't remember me, I am her nice for god sake', Sookie said. 'Yes you are, do you remember when we were laughing at the lake and having fun swimming', I said. 'Yes Sam, I do remember that, but I think she doesn't', Sookie said. 'I know, but I have a date tonight, even though she is with a guy named Alaric', I said. 'Oh I know Alaric, he's anice guy', Sookie said. 'I bet he is, but I am nicer', I said. 'I bet you are, but be carefull, she doesn't remember you, and she loves Alaric, she's a natures vampire, you aren't, you are a shapeshifter who lives a long live', Sookie said.

I walked down the street to pick Marisol up, I thought that I never see her again after the rumour that she was put in a coffin for the last 20 years, I tried to find her, as a dog and a human, but I couldn't find her, until now. I knocked on her door. 'I am coming', I heard a voice saying. The door opened and Alaric was in the doorway. 'Hai Sam, she's coming in a minute', Alaric said. 'It's cool', I said. 'Do you own that bar Merlotte's, because I remembered your name Sam Merlotte', Alaric said. 'Yes, I do own that bar, I guess people around here don't go there often, you all go to the Mystic Grill', I said a bit dissapointed. 'Yeah, but you might be the reason that's going to change', Alaric said. 'Thank you', I said surprised.

'I am here', Marisol said. She looked beautiful to me as always. 'Thank you Alaric that I can take your girl out', I said. 'It's okay, if you remember it's my girl', Alaric said. I laughed. 'Rick', Marisol said and she kissed him and then walked away with me by her side.

We were eating in Merlotte's. 'Hey Sam, what can I get you today and who's your friend', Sookie said. 'This is Marisol Marshall', Sam said. 'Nice to meet you', Marisol said to Sookie. 'Nice to meet you to, I am Sookie Stackhouse', Sookie said. 'Hai Sookie, that's an unusual name, a nice one though', Marisol said. 'Yeah, I am from the South', Sookie said. 'That explains it, well my name is unusual as well and my sisters name was Maricruz, my mum had something with Mari I guess, also I think I have a nice somewhere in the south, but I never met her as far as I knwow', Marisol said. I looked at Sookie and she nodded at her. Sookie was sitting with us. 'Look I think you need to know this', Sookie said. 'Sookie?', I asked. 'Sam, she needs to know this, this part of her human life was importent', Sookie said. 'Fine, but you have to tell her, after all you are family', I said. 'All right, my name is Sookie Stackhouse, and I am your nice, my mother was Maricruz Stackhouse, I was part of your human life you now don't know anymore, Sam was also part of your human life', Sookie said. 'What, you were part of my human life?', Marisol asked. 'Yes we were part of your human life, I am sorry I haven't told it sooner, but we were good friends when we were little, then you dissapeared with the Salvatore boys, well one, and the other one was just jealouse, that's why you are a legend in our town, when people know about vampires they think of you', Sookie said. 'Cool means that I have family again, tell me what did we do together', Marisol said. I looked at her and felt a bit dissapointed that she doesn't remember what we did. I loved her so much when we were kids and now I see her again and she isn't in to me or anything like that. I missed my best friend.

'You were one of my best friend and you pretended to be someone that I don't know?', Marisol asked. 'I am sorry, I couldn't bother you with this, not now you were just a month used to your own life with Alaric', I said. 'Did we dated?', Marisol asked. 'No, but I wanted it', I said honestly. 'I'll be honest with you, I like you, a lot, from the beginning we met', Marisol said. The butterflies that were stuck in my stomach were now lose again. 'Really?', I asked. 'Really Sam, I like you a lot, I already felt when I first met you at the car from Damon that we had a connection. I don't know how we had that connection, but we had, and now I know how', Marisol said. 'Do you really like me?', I asked. 'Yes Sam, I really did, that's why I am going at a date with you as we speak', Marisol said. 'Well I let you to catch up', Sookie said. 'Hey you are family from me, I just discovered that I have a nice, my mothers sisters child, my nice', I said. 'Eh I have to work, but we can catch up later', Sookie said. 'No Sookie, go ahead, you are family, you can take the day off', I said. 'Okay, well what do you want to know that you don't remember, did you know there is a way to remember things again', Sookie said. 'There is, because I would like to know, I knew it still in the first year that I was a vampire, but after that I don't anymore, because I am a vampire for so long, I guess I am not the oldest vampire, all though evrybody seems to think that I am', I said. 'Well, it doesn't matter that you are a vampire, I am dating one at the moment, his name is Bill Compton and he knows how to get your human memories back again', Sookie said. 'Really, I would love to talk to him about it, I would love to have my human memories back, some of then are with Damon, so that means also bad times, I have also good times with Damon Salvatore, but right now I can't see him anymore, at least not for a while', I said. 'You dated one of the Salvatore brothers', Sookie said curious. 'Yes I did, I assume you know that I did, but his brother wasn't as nice as he is now, because he switched off his humanity and he locked mu up in a coffin for 20 years, thats one of the reasons I remember so little', Marisol said.

After an hour or two that I catched up with Sookie and Marisol, Marisol and I were having a night walk. It was romantic. That explains why I liked her so much. The night walk was romantic, but she was seing someone named Alaric, and believe it or not, but I liked Alaric and I wasn't going to take Marisol away from him, I promised him that, or at least tonight I promised him that.


End file.
